


Experiments: Green

by DarkSlayde



Series: Character Studies & Experiments [1]
Category: Original Work, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Robin Hood (Traditional)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Anime Influence, Character Mashup, Character Study, Experimental work, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Steampunk, Writing Exercise, color theme, green - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSlayde/pseuds/DarkSlayde
Summary: A collection of short experimental pieces based on the idea of a female Robin Hood × Peter Pan character in a post-steampunk fantasy city.
These may lead to a story in the future or may just be throwaways. I honestly have no idea where I’ll go with this.
Each piece will be posted as its own chapter.





	

**Sketch Atop a Skyscraper**

Robyn couldn’t help herself. The height, the chill bay air that gave her shivers; it made her smile. It made her laugh.

Robyn thrust her arms out to the sky, ignoring her green jacket lifting, exposing her belly to the cold morning, and spun. She spun and spun, there atop the glass and steel of the Forrester Towers skyscraper, spun until she toppled over, landing on her back against the tower’s tinted glass roof.

She whooped to the gray, indifferent sky, her scrawny limbs sprawled. It replied with a gust of salty bay wind.

Robyn’s teeth began to chatter. She was thin--too thin she thought--and small. It didn’t take much to leave her frozen, but she loved the cold anyway, loved the rush, the energy it gave her right before it became too much.

Robyn pushed to get up, but her arms were already shaking, so she sat up instead, hugging her knees and rubbing her hands for warmth. She looked down through the glass, into the sprawling office and laboratory of the tower’s top floor. No one was there yet, not this early in the morning. No one to laugh at her antics, no one to wonder how she’d gotten up there, no one at all. Just her. Just her and her reflection.

Robyn let her gaze focus on her reflection, on the adolescent looking woman that stared back up at her with tousled copper hair and a goofy grin.

“You look like an idiot,” she said, giggling and sticking her tongue out at the reflection. Of course, it did the same right back.

Robyn didn’t know why, but she never felt like her reflection was of her. So small and frail looking. That wasn’t her was it? It couldn’t be. She was stronger than that, braver, more beautiful. What she saw in the glass didn’t look like her. It smiled like her, it moved when she moved, but it refused to look like how she saw herself. And the eyes...striking blue and sad.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Robyn said,  trying to grin even harder. “You’re not going to bring me down. We survived! God damn, we survived!”

The reflection grinned back at her, but there was regret and loss in its eyes still.

“I know, I know. We’re alone again. But it’s not that bad is it? We’ve been alone before. Been alone a lot…”

Though it still grinned, a tear ran down the reflection’s cold-flushed cheek. Robyn refused to accept she was crying, even as she felt the warm sting crawl down her chilled skin.

“If you’re gonna be like that, I’m not talking to you anymore.”

She knew it was all ridiculous. She was crying, she had lost everything, everyone. Again and again she was the one who lived. Again and again she was the one left behind. But if she let herself feel it, she feared, she’d never be able to smile again.

And so she smiled.

“I’m sorry,” she said to her reflection, to herself. “If you need to cry, that’s okay. I didn’t mean to be a bitch.”

Robyn got up and tugged her short jacket as far down as she could.

“I’ve got to get some breakfast though, maybe find something to do for a while. I’ll check in with you later, okay?”

Robyn ran and lithely jumped atop the tower’s guard rail, balancing there. She stretched out her left arm and a copper light began to glow in her hand. She opened it and the light leapt a foot away gaining hints of green and forming into a tiny, luminous green fairy with oak-leaf wings the color of autumn.

This was another part of her, of what she’d become.

The fairy drifted around her, orbiting her, until she lept; and then, caught in it’s pull, she floated in the air.

Whatever she had felt back there, flying was an awfully good distraction from it.

“Now what to pinch for breakfast,” she said, rolling over to stare up at the fairy. It stayed as quiet as ever. “Well, you may not be hungry, but I’m starving. There’s gotta be a banker just getting to work about now, and I’m sure such a _generous_ soul will fund my meal...one way or another. Common, lets go get some pancakes.”

Robyn turned back over and dived toward the street.


End file.
